


Just Follow

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is tired of Alfons calling him crazy. So he leaves. He just wants Alfons to follow. Hints of one-sided AlfonsxEd.  Edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Follow

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_emphasis_

_"Saying thoughts out loud" _

_'Memory Talk'_

\------

" _I'M_ crazy?! You _bastard_!" _CRASH!_ " How _dare_ you! I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of you being so damn _hypocritical_! You call my peaceful, happy home a _fantasy_! Yet you act as though just because some guy says that people with a certain religion is bad, they _deserve_ what happens to them! Or when he says that because you have blond hair and blue eyes, your a superior race!" _SLAM!_ "Well _I_ have _news_ for _you_! _Hitler_ isn't part of that _'great race'_ and neither are _you_!"

Ed stood panting, hunched over the table, hands pressing down so hard, the wood creaked and groaned. His golden eyes were lit with fire, sorrow, and something Alfons couldn't name. They seemed to glow, even in the dim lighting of the room. His lungs burned and the familiar sickly feeling washed over him; it'd been happening more often lately, but he refused to tell Alfons. He'd probably dismiss it and tell him its part of his imagination or just stress. But the doctors said otherwise.

It made his insides ache to know that Alfons knew _nothing_ about him. And what he did know, was dismissed as fantasy. He knew what he had to do. Even if it killed him.

"I'm leaving, Alfons." he tells the still stunned blond across from him. It would hurt like hell, but he had to do it.

There was no other choice.

He tore his burning eyes from Alfons' shocked ones and walked to his room; fast enough to show that he _would_ do it, but slow enough to give Alfons time to stop him. He gave a shuddering gasp and paused, shirt in hand, as he focused on keeping the tears inside. Alfons was stubborn and he _ached_ at the realization that Alfons wouldn't run after him. He squeezed it to his chest and gave a sob before sniffing and wiping his eyes. He began to carefully place stacks of his clothes into his suitcase, tossing in photos, a couple books, and a stuffed animal. When he snapped it shut, he didn't even realize that he still had a little more room inside; he didn't have many things to pack.

He bent and picked up another suitcase, carefully placing an artificial arm and leg inside; he could come back for the others later. Checking the latches on both, Ed wipes his face again before pocketing his medication. Picking up the suitcases, he left his room, not bothering to look back, and walked to the front door.

He had to sit down a suitcase to grab the door knob, and when he did, he looked back to the only man he cared to live for in this world. He barely held back his tears when he caught the look in Alfons' eyes. Realization, anger, surprise, and sorrow flashed through the younger blond's eyes in quick succession. He felt a couple tears fall down his cheeks and somehow managed to hold back the others.

"Goodbye, Alfons." he says, voice shaking with the effort to keep back sobs. He yanked open the door and picked up his suitcase, walking as fast as he could with tear-blurred eyes; he hoped he didn't fall down the stairs. Although that may take away the pain of knowing that Alfons didn't care enough for him to try to convince him to stay, to follow him.

His fast pace and lack of concentration leads to him missteping and tripping. Normally he would be able to right himself, but this time his hands are occupied and his suitcase gets caught on the banister, further unbalancing him. He topples down the stairs, his fake limbs once more proving to be a disadvantage as they smack him around and injure him further. He distantly registers the sound of a door opening before he finally blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fma.  
> Ed's disease is for you to decide. A reader pointed out (some time ago....) that cars back then wouldn't kill you. I always meant to come back and fix that but eh. I finally decided to check my past works and... well I'm not liking what I'm selling. So I decided to redo the ending of this one.
> 
> In the last one, Ed walked outside and got hit by a car (the ending from Alfons' POV shows that Ed didn't actually die but had hit his head and was bleeding). In this one he doesn't even make it down the stairs before tripping. You can decide if Ed dies or just passed out.


End file.
